


touched for the very first time

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (2nd Half) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Markus’s first time. Simon is long-suffering.





	touched for the very first time

**Author's Note:**

> kickin' part two of trope-bingo off in style
> 
> THESE BOYS ARE GETTIN' LAID

“We don’t have to.”  
  
Markus shifted his hips a little. “I want to.”  
  
Simon eyed him skeptically. “You look nervous.”  
  
Markus frowned. “I’ve never done this before. Of course I’m nervous.”  
  
“Let me rephrase: You look considerably more nervous than I’m used to seeing you in situations when it’s warranted.”  
  
“Maybe that’s because I’m about to do something that is _considerably_ new to me, which _warrants_ nervousness.” It was times like these when Markus was grateful he didn’t have an LED anymore; it would have been obvious to Simon exactly how anxious he was, a blazing light right on his head screaming ‘ _I am edgy as fuck, please ask me twenty times if I’m okay’_.  
  
“I feel like I’m the only one who gets to see this salty, sardonic side of you,” Simon remarked dryly. “Is it just because you love me so much?”  
  
“Oh, you know it,” Markus responded, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
“I’m serious, Markus. If you’re not ready-”  
  
“I’m ready, alright?” To punctuate his point, Markus started to undo his belt, moving quickly so that Simon wouldn’t notice that his fingers were shaking. Getting the belt off was easy, thoughtless, a token show of bravado because it didn’t actually _do_ anything: It exposed no skin, no body-parts that Markus did not generally display to the public. On the other hand, gripping his pants and starting to push them down was a considerably more stressful act for exactly that reason.  
  
Why was this so goddamn _difficult_ for him?  
  
(Simple: Markus was an android who’d never, not once, been required to get naked in front of anyone before. He’d so rarely required maintenance by a Cyberlife technician- and even then, he’d been unconscious for almost all of it- that the concept of being anything but fully clothed in front of someone else was foreign to him. Markus was a caretaker android, not a “sexbot”, and as Carl had never fallen into the percentage of owners who’d fucked their androids, he’d never made use of his genitalia.)  
  
Unfortunately, Simon was someone who was ridiculously attuned to others, a tendency he attributed not only to his own caretaker programming, but to the house he’d lived in and the people (primarily, a person) he’d tended to. And as Markus’s composure was currently circling the drain, Simon was starting to pick up on just how uncertain he was, how edgy he was becoming.  
  
“Markus-”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“Would it be easier if I undressed first?”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
(Would it? Or would it only make things more awkward?)  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Simon pulled off his clothing with fluid ease, the picture of someone who wasn’t nervous in the least about what they meant to do. Markus knew that Simon had had sex at least once before, but the other android was notoriously cagey about his past, so he wasn’t entirely sure what level of experience he was dealing with now. Markus’s heart-rate increased when Simon removed his jacket, his shirt, naked skin looking so _nice_ on him in conjunction with a serene sort of confidence that was rare for him. Simon was a worrier, the one who would raise the concerns Markus hadn’t even thought of yet, and seeing him so at ease was quite the role-reversal.  
  
“This alright?” Simon asked gently, sliding a hand over Markus’s shoulder.  
  
“Yes, yes,” Markus murmured, eyes running up and down Simon’s chest, “Yes, this is perfectly fine.”  
  
Simon grinned. “You know, you can keep your clothes on,” He suggested. “I can work with that.”  
  
Markus did his damndest to keep calm. “Go right ahead.”  
  
Simon raised an eyebrow at him. “And you’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable, right? You’ll ask me to stop?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“If this is your idea of foreplay, then maybe we should stop while we’re ahead.”  
  
Simon pulled open the fly of Markus’s jeans, eyebrows high on his head, not looking at Markus directly. “The virgin knows what foreplay is. Alright.”  
  
Markus’s mouth fell open. “But _I’m_ the sarcastic one? Maybe you should-” He stuttered to a halt when Simon’s hand pressed down over the covering of his pubic area.  
  
Male androids- most of them, anyway- were given genitalia as a matter of basic anatomy. But as male genitalia tended to be more obvious than female genitalia, male androids had theirs concealed in a compartment in their pubic area so that should an android ever find themselves receiving maintenance (or, perhaps, at a _recycling center_ ) no obscene appendages would be visible to the humans dealing with them.  
  
But Markus definitely had them.  
  
And apparently Simon simply _touching_ the casing over them was enough to make warning messages pop up on Markus’s HUD.  
  
“You’ve really _never_ … Explored?” Simon asked, keeping his hand where it was and thumbing the subtle crease where the casing met Markus’s inner-thigh.  
  
“No. There was never a reason to.” It had never even occurred to him. He’d always been with Carl, rarely interacting with anyone outside of the house at any significant length. Even Carl had joked about it once, suggesting that Markus ask the Johnsons’ android (a female RK200 who looked after their young children) on a hot date one night.  
  
“Or maybe that nice garbage-android who comes ‘round every Friday, if that floats your boat,” Carl had suggested, his eyebrows raised suggestively.  
  
(Really, Markus needed to bring Simon home to meet Carl. They’d find a real kinship in their mutual joy at taking the piss out of him.)  
  
“You do know how to open this, right?”  
  
“ _Yes_ , I know how to open it.”  
  
“You’re sure?” Simon grinned again as Markus shuddered; he’d started pressing his fingers at the crease of the casing, and Markus was squirming, shivering, chasing Simon’s touch even as he wanted to shrink away from it. “You don’t need me to open it for you?”  
  
(Too much, too little, WARNING, **WARNING: INTERNAL TEMPERATURE DESTABLIZING** -)  
  
Markus spread his legs reflexively, shoving his pants down a little more to accommodate Simon’s hand. “Do it,” He pleaded, digging his fingers into the thin sheets of the cot. “Do it, do it, _do it_ , Simon, please-”  
  
Simon opened the compartment, sliding it aside (it folded into Markus’s body neatly, leaving only a slight ridge behind) and settling his hand on Markus’s knee. “Take it easy,” He said, free hand squeezing Markus’s hand. “Slow down. Enjoy it.”  
  
Markus lunged up, throwing his arms around Simon’s neck and dragging him down into a kiss. This he’d never had trouble with, because kissing Simon had never been difficult; not the first time, in a rust-covered room in Jericho, the door wedged shut behind them for privacy. It had started as a conversation about blue blood rations and turned into something else entirely, and Markus hadn’t regretted a moment of it. He could kiss and touch Simon all day without flinching- it was getting naked and being touched so intimately _by_ Simon that made him shy.  
  
“I want you,” Markus grunted into Simon’s ear. “I have never wanted anything so badly in my _life._ ”  
  
Simon pulled back, eyes wide. “More than freedom?”  
  
Markus’s eyes rolled shut, head thumping back against the bed as Simon burst out laughing, head falling to hit Markus’s shoulder. “I swear, I will take back every positive thing I have ever said to you. I will purge it from my memory. I won’t have to pretend that I don’t know you, because I won’t.”  
  
Simon laughed harder, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “You’re making this too easy,” He giggled.  
  
Well, there was only one thing to do for that.  
  
Markus shoved his hand down between them and groped between Simon’s legs, smirking when Simon gasped. He bit at where Simon’s neck met his shoulder, dug the fingers of his free hand into his back, _squeezed_ and pressed at what lower flesh he could reach, and Simon laughed breathlessly in response. “Alright, alright, you want it,” He said. “Roll over, then.”  
  
_Oh, fuck._  
  
Markus rolled onto his stomach, and somehow it was easier to feel Simon yanking his jeans down than it was doing it himself. He pressed his face into the old cot, smelling detergent in the worn sheets and the brush of the fabric against his cheek, had to focus on it just so he wouldn’t lose it too quickly and embarrass himself. Simon’s fingers were warm and soft, but Markus tensed _hard_ when they started pressing against places he’d never really touched himself. He was touching all the places a human would be stimulated, and Markus wondered if it felt as good for them as it did for him now.  
  
“Easy,” Simon said gently, “Take a breath.”  
  
“I don’t need to breathe,” Markus remarked. Then Simon’s thumb pressed inside him and his hips slammed into the cot, HUD flashing with warnings.  
  
“What was that you were saying?”  
  
“Keep going, keep going.”  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“ _Yes._ ”  
  
So Simon kept going.  
   
The mechanics of this act, where androids were concerned, were not quite the same as for humans. The odds of injury were much lower as android skin was more durable and more easily repaired than a human’s, as well as their sense of pain being muted. And that meant that preparation wasn’t really as necessary as it might have been for a human with soft, highly sensitive tissues that could tear or become infected if stretched or cracked.  When Simon pushed into him, Markus felt pressure, felt a bit of pain, but mostly he was concerned with dismissing the warning signs about his internal temperature, as well as the ones telling him that a foreign object was currently lodging itself in his body.  
  
“You’re alright?” Simon asked again, hands on Markus’s hips, fingers pressing deliberately into the skin there.  
  
“Yeah,” Markus said. “Go ahead. I’m fine.” As his ‘lungs’ were mostly there for internal temperature regulation purposes (as well as mimicking a human’s breathing pattern) Markus was not breathless- but the stimulation was overwhelming him, and with his internal temperature going haywire, it had an effect over several of his biocomponents, including his voice-box. The result was a sort of mechanized version of his voice overlapping with his real one, over every word he spoke, every sound he made, and it was the closest to sounding _fucked_ that an android could get to.  
  
Simon stretched out over the length of Markus’s back, the hand not supporting himself on the bed curling over Markus’s. Markus thought he was going to ask, for the thousandth time, _are you sure, are you ready, are you alright,_ but instead the skin disappeared from the hand covering his and Markus reflexively did the same, connecting with Simon without thinking-  
  
…Fuck.  
__  
Fuck!  
  
When androids connected, they could share memories and information with one another- but that depended on the depth of the connection, and whether or not said android was deliberately allowing their memory files to be accessed. It also depended on whether or not an android was currently being overwhelmed with sensation, stimulation, and as Simon currently was, all Markus (and probably Simon) saw or felt was _this,_ their pleasure and their partners’. Markus let out a loud cry, bucking back into Simon, who pressed forward into him, kissing the base of his neck.  
  
They lasted about four minutes.  
  
Humans joked about sex lasting only a few minutes, but Markus couldn’t see how they’d manage any longer than that if _this_ was what they were feeling.  
  
There was no ejaculate- there wasn’t really a point in installing something that would only cause a mess, as androids couldn’t reproduce sexually- but the two orgasms they experienced as one were powerful, and Markus felt Simon shuddering badly against him with the force of it; Markus, meanwhile, had pressed his face into the sheets to avoid another loud sound that might alert someone to what they were doing.  
  
They didn’t pant, didn’t heave or gasp for breath; they weren’t covered in sweat, and their muscles hadn’t gone to rubber with exertion. But they were exhausted and euphoric in the ways that androids could be physically and mentally.  
  
Slowly, Simon pulled his hand away, broke the connection and physically pulled out; Markus relaxed, rolling over onto his back.  
  
“That was amazing.”  
  
Simon smiled, moving to lie beside him. “Didn’t I promise you it would be nice?”  
  
“Nice? That-” Markus propped himself up on his elbow, eyes wide, “-that wasn’t _nice._ They haven’t invented a word that fully encapsulates how good that felt.”  
  
“Well, you just said it was amazing, so…” Simon smirked when Markus fixed him with a flat look, the one he usually used when Simon took the piss out of him. “Maybe we need to go a second time, Markus, because you still seem to be a little tense.”  
  
Markus’s eyes widened further, and without another word, he flopped back on the bed, nodding enthusiastically. “If you say so.”  
  
Simon burst out laughing.  
   
-End

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, I meant to finish this up and post it three days ago, but work is kicking my ass. I promise there's more DBH stuff to come.


End file.
